The Best Kind of Niece
by crystalconfetti
Summary: Ginny Weasley had been missing from the wizarding world for nearly two decades. When she finally comes home she doesn't come home empty handed but with a grown daughter. Kyla Weasley, the oldest Weasley grandchild, has platinum blonde hair and silver eyes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyla Weasley walked down the stairs of her simple two stories home. She sauntered into her kitchen with pure delight radiating off her face and sat down in front of her mother. Her mother looked up from her thick book and said "I take it he called you last night."

Kyla smiled and said, "as a matter of fact he did. But then his older brothers, Nathan and Arthur, picked up the phone while he went to go get his dad something outside."

She looked at her mother and noticed she had the now familiar face on her and said slowly "his name is Isaac. God mother I can't believe you still don't remember his name. You've even met him and you still keep calling him Zachary."

"He didn't seem to care."

"Mom, he was trying to be nice. It's disrespectful to just pipe up and say 'no my name is Isaac', for the 17th time that week."

"If he would've wanted to make that good an impression he should've just corrected me the first time and not give me a look when I said it the other 16 times. I don't like him for you."

"Why not?"

"Doe she still call you what he used to before you became closer?"

Kyla shuffled in her seat and lowered her voice when she replied yes. "You see what I mean sweetie, if he still calls you Kyle there has to be something behind it."

"Like what, he's dating me because he can call me Kyle and pretend in his mind I'm a guy?"

"You're not dating and besides you never know."

At the young age of 10, Kyla Weasley had begun to envy her mother and how she was always right. She began eating the contents of her plate quickly and then she heard a knock on the door. She ran to get it when her mother showed no sign of moving. She opened the door in her black cotton sleeping pants and pale pink spaghetti strap top. "Hello, I'm here to see a Ms. Virginia Weasley."

Being as short as she was at her age she looked up at the dark haired man and asked "what for?"

"For big people business, please go get your mommy."

"I'm 10 you ass I know what the word adult means and my mother is busy so please leave."

"Listen kid I got to take care of this so call her it's really important."

She turned on her heel and quickly walked to the kitchen. "Mom, a guy in a suit is looking for you."

Ginny put the book down and said, "I didn't think they'd be here so soon."

She walked to the living room and blocked the guy form the view. Kyla stood near her and then she held her mother's hand when she began to cry. The man left after giving her mother a paper. Her mother closed the door and went back to the kitchen. She held her hand out and Kyla took it and sat on her mother's lap.

Kyla swiped her mother's tears like a dutiful daughter and then her mother smiled at her and said "how would you like to go spend the summer with your uncle Ron?"

"Who is he?"

"He's mommy's older brother. You've never met him but he'll love you okay?"

"Okay. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, about a week after."

"Are we going to have to move again?"

"Yeah honey, I'm sorry we couldn't stay this time either. Go pack."

Kyla began to walk slowly as she approached the stairs. She heard her mother dial the phone and she began. "Um… It happened again… She's packing… No. You can't have her. She's my daughter… No. Please you can't, she's never been away from me… Fine a deal then… The summer's good. But I want her back before school starts… No she's never been told about magic… Fine, I'm sorry."

She hung up and then started up the stairs to help Kyla pack. Kyla was in her room pulling out her suitcases when she asked her mother "why are we moving this time?"

Ginny sat on her bed and said softly "same as last time, I couldn't keep up."

"Why doesn't he help us?"

"Who?"

"My father."

"You've never even met him."

"I think I should one day. Maybe you two can get together again and get married and have more babies and that entire stuff married people do."

"We tried half of that and you happened after."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Kyla."

"Okay."

Ginny thought passively as to what she wanted. She wouldn't give him her daughter. Not after everything he tried to do. Not after he practically tried to force her to get rid of it. She'd run with her daughter. She smiled as she concocted in her head a plan to escape and have the better life she always wanted for her only child.

"Change of plans honey."

"What?"

"We're going to visit a place I've always wanted to go."

"Where is that?"

"Pack your bags honey because we're going on a permanent vacation to Hawaii."

Kyla laughed and in fact believed her mother. They were moving to Hawaii.

_8 years later…_

"Ginny, have you seen the phone?" Kyla ran through the house searching every corner in the house for the phone. Ginny kept quiet since she had it right next to her and it was ringing loud enough for the entire island to hear. She smiled as her daughter approached her and grabbed the phone like a lifeline.

"Hello, no thanks we're good on cable right now."

She slammed the phone down on the counter and pushed herself up onto the counter. "Do you do this to give me a heart attack?" For an 18 year old to act, she sure was extremely dependent with that phone she never put down.

Ginny smiled and said, "You finally stopped calling me mom. It's about time since I told you to stop about 6 years ago when we moved here."

Kyla popped one of the strawberries Ginny had been washing into her mouth. "Yep. We're runaway British women with too many secrets right Virginia?"

"You know it."

"I still remember the night we left. I can't believe that when I saw him again he came out to me. Isaac has some nerve. It's a miracle I'm not scarred for life."

"I told you he was special. But you've been doing well since then."

"Ginny, tell me about work."

"It's good."

"No mad secret love affairs with the boss."

"None at all honey."

Ginny dried the strawberries and brought them to the table where she was putting the last touches on a cake. She sliced the strawberries into thin strips and brought out kiwis she had already peeled and sliced. She arranged them in an alternating order and when Kyla noticed how precise she was trying to be she asked, "Who's coming over?"

"No one in particular. Just a guy who I have to talk business with."

"It's bad to mix business with pleasure."

"Don't worry. Its actual business and it's about you, but talking about you is always a pleasure."

"What about me?"

"Well I started thinking a few years ago about what you told me when you were 10 on wanting to meet your father and I figure it's time you did. I don't have any problem with it as long as you don't leave me to want to be with him. His father is the actual reason why you were even conceived."

"Explain."

"Your father was mad at something he had been told he had to do so he went and got drunk and then when he saw me well you know. I was a bit drunk too since it was at a party but we talked for a while and then bam… It happened. He was really okay with it when I told him I was pregnant…but when his father forced him to tell me to get rid of you. I told him I didn't want him to have anything to do with you.

"I moved out of where I was living with two other girls and left the city. He found me and paid the first few months of our rent, and then I told him I didn't need his help. But then when I had you I couldn't work so we got evicted and the other few times we had to be because you got sick a lot and then I got it from you and then I kept getting fired and I hated asking my family for help because most of them hate your father."

"So you two just don't wanna associate at all but you have to because of me."

"No. I even left Europe to come here so he wouldn't find us and it took him 4 years to find us here. But he never came he just kept close tabs on me."

"You mean he had people spying on you?"

"For the past three years and I guess he finally invited himself over when they sent him a picture of you. He couldn't say you weren't his daughter then. He called last night when you were out with the other girls. He said he finally saw you and maybe I don't know…he wants you to go live with him but I said no. You're my daughter; so then he offered we both go live with him in his new estate. He lives alone now and he said you and I can get our own wing if we wanted but I said I wanted you to decide for yourself."

Kyla sat down on the chair next to the cake. She did have a father who cared for her; he just cared in his own way. Ginny took off the apron she had on to reveal Kyla's favorite of her mother's dresses. The crème white dress that reached halfway to her knees and had a lace ribbon right below her bosom to accentuate them a great deal more and if she was seeing right it had grown tighter in the bosom area. Her mother had let her hair loose but had pulled it back with a few crème rose pins. She had been told she had her mothers figure and she had to agree. She had her mother's long legs, her dainty figure with nicely outlined curves, she had almost pale skin but it had a natural glow to it and she had her mother's thrusting breasts.

She had only that of her mother and since she always compared herself to her mother she knew she had her father's piercing grey eyes and platinum-blonde color to her hair. She was never thought of as Ginny's daughter and that made making people believe she was Ginny's friend easy. Now she'd meet _him_. The one with her eyes and her hair, the reason she was even sought after by the boys. Girls with dark hair on the islands were common and since she had been the first many of them had seen with such light hair she was constantly watched over. Kyla ran to her room to quickly shower and change. She came out of the shower barely bothering to dry herself off before she was searching her closet for what to wear.

She threw hangers with clothes over her shoulder until she fell upon her favorite skirt and the bodice type blouse her mother had recently bought for her. She pulled on the long flowing black gypsy skirt with dark grey stitching on the edges. She pulled over her head the crimson red strapless bodice with the hard silk buttons holding it together. She buttoned up her bodice and again realized on how she was too much like her mother: calling attention to her breasts. She adjusted the bodice and realized it was short so nearly all of her stomach was showing. The skirt also helped reveal more of her skin when he realized she could see the tattoo she had gotten a few months ago _with_ her mother's permission. The black outlined crescent moon shone like a beacon on her milky skin. "Oh well no time to change," she said while she pulled her hair back into two tight buns on the sides of the back of her head with blood red and black ribbons encircling them both. She pulled on black sandals which she was only supposed to wear for special occasions and then jetted across the house to see her mother laying on the couch, a half full wine glass in her hand.

She approached her mother and said, "Can I call you mom again?"

Ginny smiled and sat up to let her daughter sit near her. "Don't worry Kyla."

"There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm just scared he'll win you over with all his little tricks."

"Nah. You've done too much for me to now go and act like a traitor and sell you out. But tell me is he good looking?"

Ginny drank a large gulp of wine at hearing the question. "Oh God, you have no idea how good looking your father was, he probably still is. He has your hair and your eyes and that's what won me over abut him, his eyes. He's tall and has a smart mouth just like you do. He was really mean to me when I was younger but as we aged and he noticed I had blossomed as he called it, he started to be nicer in the fact that instead of insulting me he just stopped talking to me at all."

"What's his family like?"

"His mother is okay, I think she'd be way more okay if her husband wasn't such an asshole control freak and if her son wasn't an asshole just like him. His father is crazy like fuck; he's into putting people down and believes his types of people are superior to all others."

"What's his type of people?"

"The pure bloods are."

"What are those?"

"The families who have pure blood throughout all their generations are. Mine is one and so it his buy you changed it a bit for both our families."

"Why do you say that?"

Kyla lied down and put her head on her mother's lap. "Sweetie listen me and your father and all of your uncles are what I like to call witches and wizards. We can do magic with wands and spells and potions and all that good stuff."

"I sort of knew."

"What do you mean you sort of knew?"

"At a Christmas party we had in London. We went to someone's house and when you sent me to go to sleep I stayed by the stairs and I saw people pull out wands and decorate the house with them. Things just popped out of the tip of the wand and onto the tree or the fireplace. Then I saw you make the tree they had into a Christmas tree. They kept calling me Kiki that night and kept telling you how cute your niece was."

"Yes, what I did, it's called transfiguration."

"Were did you learn it from?"

"A school named Hogwarts. They teach you in all the fields of magic. Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Care for Magical Creatures, even all that with the cards that those crock psychics and fortune- tellers' use."

"Why didn't I go?"

"They never sent you a letter so that means you're a squib."

"A squid?"

"No. A squib, someone who has magical parents but can't do magic themselves. You can still do potions and Herbology I guess. You can do some things just things without a wand."

"Tell me his name."

"Why?"

"Don't you know it?"

"How could I forget his name? I practically screamed it 50 times one night and saw it's signature on 10 documents claiming he wanted paternity tests when the baby was born to make sure it was his."

"Stop stalling mom."

"You father's name is Draco Elric Malfoy."

"My middle name is Elric."

"I know, don't ask. I was high on those pain killers they gave me and I accidentally gave you a guy's middle name."

"Don't worry mom. I like it. It's a pretty name and it's different."

They lay there in silence until they heard the knock at the door. Kyla bolted up almost breaking her mother's nose on the way up. She helped her mother up since she was a bit off from the two or three glasses of wine she had already drank. Ginny stood and walked slowly towards the door. She looked around at her simple home and assured herself this would be one of the last times she'd see it because if it was on Draco Malfoy's mind to take his daughter home it was as good as signed in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco stood outside the door not feeling quiet confident enough to knock on the door. '_I can't believe this. Never in my life have I felt nervous. I'm Draco Malfoy for God's sake,' _Draco thought as he let his hand drop to his side. He walked off the doorstep and sat down on the hammock between two coconut trees.

How could he have let so much time pass when they had left Europe? It had been 8 years since he was supposedly going to meet her for the first time and Virginia had ran with her daughter. What was he saying? Since she had run here with _their_ daughter. It had taken 18 years for him to finally see his daughter and she was his exact mirror image so he couldn't tell the world she wasn't his child. That night was still imprinted in his memory as if it hadn't been last week but last night.

'"_God Draco please try being more gentle next time. I felt like if you were ripping me apart from my insides out."_

_Draco smiled at hearing her complain now and not during the actual act. "I didn't hear any complaining mixed in with the screaming last night."_

"_How could I talk when the only noises I could make were pleased ones? It amazes me any mortal man could be that amazing in bed."_

"_It amazes me how long you could go. I never thought I'd meet a woman who was as insatiable as I am."_

"_Well what do expect from any woman who was presented with the chance to lay with you?"_

"_True and also from what they expected to gain in return."_

_The raven-haired girl pushed herself up onto her palms with a confused face. "What do you mean?"_

_Draco stood from bed after pulling on the pants next to his bed. "What do you think?" He pulled out a small bag from a locked drawer and threw a handful of galleons onto the bed. "Leave. I want you out now."_

_She looked from him to the money and said "you think I slept with you for money?"_

"_Please. Don't make a show out of this. Just get dressed, take the money, and leave."_

_She stood up slowly in silence and pulled on her black dress. She sat down on the bed and began to strap her heels on when she said to him "I can't believe you assume that. Not every woman who sleeps with you is a whore expecting money in return." _

_She stood up with her chin held high and threw up the sheets causing the money to fly off the bed and hit the floor like golden drops of rain. "You can take your money and shove it Malfoy. I don't need or want any money from the likes of you."_

_She picked up her purse from the edge of an armchair and stormed out of the room. With a quick flick of his wand the galleons were in the bag and he grinned at himself. "What a shame. She seemed nice for a change and very respectful," he murmured. The door opened to the butler and a man in a trench coat. "Master Malfoy, Detective Connors claims to finally have pictures of the lady you wished to see."_

_Draco quickly ran to the detective and shook his hand with excitement. "Well let's move this to the drawing room. Dorian can you please tell Quinn to have my breakfast ready in a few minutes?"_

"_Of course Master. It will be prepared in time for your arrival." The butler closed the door after him and left Draco with the man. _

_The man shrugged off his coat and brought a large yellow envelope from a pocket. "All of this month's pictures. The younger girl was harder to photograph. It was as if she was aware of my presence and would cover herself. But I caught both of them in decent pictures."_

_He handed Draco the envelope and Draco tore the edges off. He pulled them out and sat down on the edge of his desk. He saw pictures of the thin red head with a girl her height and her hair pulled into a hat. She was kissing her cheek while she held her hand tightly in between them. He saw the red head's face repeatedly and she seemed to grow almost more appealing with every picture. "God you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you Virginia Annabel. But are you a lesbian now?"_

_The pictures involved Virginia in skimpy bathing suits tanning next to the beach, a girl with her hair again pulled into a hat untying her top and applying lotion to her back, and then her at night with a long drink in her hand while she was being held by a man with dark blonde hair, and finally the guy kissing her neck while she threw her head to the side and held his hand at her waist. Even though he had no official tie to Ginny he felt a small shock of jealousy. At least she seemed happy and was enjoying her new life on the beach. Then he reached the final two pictures, the only pictures taken in wizarding film. One was of a pale looking girl with bright blonde hair like his own that reflected light onto the pool next to her. She wore all black with a tight fitting blouse and a short pair of shorts. She stared off at the night sky and brushed her hair out of her face. The last was in what seemed to be the early morning. She wore white sleeping pants and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. She was writing in a thick book and arranging scrap pieces of paper while she cried. He finally noticed she had his empty grey eyes. She was his daughter.'_

Draco shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "Virginia Annabel Weasley, why did you even have to be so dramatic about the pregnancy? If you had gotten rid of that pregnancy I would've been able to marry you in a few weeks and then had all the kids you wanted."

He had to admit he had fallen in love with her overnight. He appreciated her in secret during their school years and when she was finally in his arms he fulfilled all the dreams he had had with her in them. The only extra ingredient was her virginity. He hadn't planned on her being a virgin the only chance he actually had to make her his lover, even if it was for the one night. Bringing her that pain had proved to be the most torturous night of his life. How was he supposed to prove to her he loved her when he was making her cry and beg him to stop in protest of him trying to make love to her? Now she was a different woman. Probably married but he never noticed a ring on her finger or a man permanently attached to her side. He still could have a chance at winning her over. He had always dreamed of the family with all the children and the wife, the virgin wife. Virginia had applied and won the spot with no competition at all. She was the one he wanted as soon as she had smiled at him when she had returned her 5th year after having blossomed over summer. Those two silent years of torture was when he realized how much she meant to him without even speaking to her.

He had asked her out his last year as his date to the Yule Ball and she looked happy, about to accept but then her brother showed up with Potter trailing behind him and he had to insult her and walk away. He sent her red roses in apology with nothing but his first initial. They had small encounters alone and they had brief conversations about quidditch and such things they had in common. Once they had even snuck out the same night and ended up sharing a kiss near the lake.

He finally stood up and walked to the door. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a few seconds. The door opened slowly and Ginny smiled weakly at seeing him. He wanted to at least smile out of kindness but could only mimic the weak grin. "Hi Draco. Good to see you."

He walked in when she moved aside and he replied "good to see you Virginia. You look beautiful."

He stared more at her breasts and question himself _'did they grow a bit more since I had seen her last time?'_

She blushed a shade lighter than her hair and led him to the living room. He sat down while she stumbled lightly onto the sofa. Draco eyed her cautiously as she held herself up and as she nearly fell headfirst onto the seat. "Virginia you wouldn't happen to be drunk would you," he asked with suspicion.

She smiled and she sat up straight. "Not at all Draco. I simply had a few small sips of wine before you came to calm myself down. She's been awfully long now."

"So she's here right?"

"No. I sent her away to Africa as soon as I hung up with you last night."

She noticed the red blotches on his creamy white cheeks begin to appear as they always did when he was mad. "Draco I'm kidding, she's in the kitchen I think probably eating kiwis. She eats kiwis when she's nervous." Ginny was silent for a minute and then she shot up. "Oh my God. The only kiwis we have left are on the cake."

She headed towards the kitchen and saw Kyla crying with white icing on her fingers and not a single kiwi slice left on the cake. Kyla looked up at her mother and said, "I'm sorry mom. I was under pressure. I couldn't help myself. I promise I'll make you a new cake tomorrow."

Ginny rushed to her daughter with a wet cloth in her hands, she had grabbed from the sink. "It's okay the kiwis were for you."

"Don't lie to me mom. The kiwis were for him."

"No sweetie he's allergic to kiwis. I had forgotten so you did me a favor by eating them all."

Kyla, now with clean fingers and a tear stained face, stared at the tall man staring at her from the entrance of the kitchen. She stood up from the chair and said "hi."

He walked up to her and stood in front of her. "Um…Draco Malfoy and you are?"

She held her spot and her eyes began to water when she said, "you don't even know my name?"

He shook his head and answered quickly "your mother never told me your name. She wanted me to ask you directly."

Kyla's head turned to look at her mother. "Thanks mom. You tried to at least give us something to talk about for a few seconds."

She held her hand out and smiled brightly, "Kyla Weasley."

Draco shook her hand and said, "You're so beautiful. I never thought I'd see the day when I could even talk to you."

"I've always been here. You just had some trouble finding me. Now that you're here you can make up for lost times."

"I want to."

"My mother told me about your idea of us moving back to London."

"Yes. I want you two to move into my estate in the heart of London. At least spend the summer."

"Why are you so suddenly interested in being with us?"

"I finally saw you."

"Yes. I know she told me about the photographer."

"I was only curious. I wanted to see you before I met you in case if your mother tried to pull another trick on me and show me another girl in your place. She set that up once."

Kyla laughed and then she sat down. Ginny and Draco followed suit and Ginny piped up "you're in time for dinner Draco. Would you like to stay and eat?"

He smiled and said, "Only if you two want me to."

Ginny smiled and turned to Kyla. She nodded her head when he wasn't looking and Ginny began to set out the plates.

Kyla stared at how her father looked at her mother with such adoration on his eyes.

It was only plain to see that he still had some sort of attachment to her mother. "So Draco," she began, "what are you into these days?"

Draco stared in silence. Ginny noticed the dazed look on his face and she explained "your job. What type of job are you doing now?"

"Oh. I'm really into real estate now. My grandfather left me a few pieces of land scattered throughout the world and I'm trying to use them to their fullest advantages."

"You always did have a knack for getting the best use of untouched land." Ginny took a minute before she noticed she had butted into the conversation and how dirty her comment sounded when she put herself in the position of the land. Draco noticed her giggle to herself and knew that's he too had seen the humor in her statement.

Kyla smiled and said "yeah. Mom makes the best normal dinner without a flaming pig over an open fire in the whole chain of the islands."

"Well tell me then and how is her flaming pig dinner?"

"It's decent. She still can't move the pig and sauce it at the same time."

Kyla laughed at how her mother couldn't after 8 years turn a pig and always had to ask a random man to do it for her, which would result in a disaster involving a single date. Apparently the damsel in distress was a real turn on for guys and lucky thing her mother had perfected it over time.

Ginny put the food on the table and after having eaten she sat in silence waiting for her daughter to finish. Kyla knew she was eating slower than she normally did and was sure by now her mother would have eaten 2 seven-course meals and have lost 3 pounds. She tried to buy off time so she wouldn't have to answer about them moving to London. She was excited that at least her father wanted to be in her life but now that would mean he would try and hog all the love and that would backseat her mother for a while.

She finished the last bite and then stood automatically to take her dishes to the dishwasher. She loaded it and while her mother brought out the cake from the pantry she always had to put the cakes in. The dishes began to wash themselves and then she joined her mother in helping with the cake. She cut herself the biggest slice as she always did and then gave her mother the second biggest slice. She cut herself a slice in between the sizes of her own and her mothers and out it in front of Draco. Ginny sat down this time where Kyla was sitting forcing Kyla to sit next to him. Draco didn't seem at all bothered. He knew Ginny had a habit of eating dessert with her body hunched in towards the cake and that would allow him a few decent peeks of her delectable breasts. Ginny looked at her daughter and said "please don't stall Kyla just answer so I can calm down the rest for the night. You're making me go crazy here honey."

Draco smiled at the fact that she hadn't changed in the fact that she was as impatient as she ever was. He had to learn that the hard way while she was instructing him on how she wanted everything perfectly done so it had to be done a certain way. He had to obey her since she was a virgin; he at least had to give her that much happiness knowing her first time was just how she wanted it to be.

Kyla looked at her mother while she spooned a large heaping of frosting into her mouth. She swallowed it in one gulp and said, "I really want to go see London since I haven't been there in ages but I don't want you to feel all betrayed like if I ruined your life for suggesting we go back there."

Ginny laughed and said "well at least you thought it out that much. Fine then it's settled. We're going to move to London."

Kyla shoved a heap of cake and mumbled "for a year or two."

Ginny seemed to have heard her because she screamed "a year or two! Kyla, you are by far crossing the line. A year and that's it."

"But mom think about it. The lease it almost up and that means that we have to start anew contract anyway next month."

Ginny stared at her daughter and thought to herself in anger _'I can't believe this. I raised her away form her father and she still grows up to be like him. A conniving person who can manipulate me in a minute to do anything they want.'_

"Well then. Draco it seems you has two new house guests."

Kyla looked at her mother and said with hope "permanent house guests?"

"Don't push your luck."

Kyla beamed at her mother and jumped from her chair to hug her tightly. She whispered in her ear so Draco wouldn't hear "he still love you."

Ginny laughed and patted her daughter on the back. They both sat down and Draco ate now knowing he was closer to having a family then he did two minutes ago. He now had a daughter whom he still had to legally adopt and a woman who he had to woo all over again and marry. He had to admit he had this weeks work cut out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyla looked at the looming fireplace which now stood where her awards and blue ribbons had been a few seconds ago. "You want me to do what with this powder?"

She had just been told to take a handful of what seemed to be crack or used chalk and simply throw it on the floor while she said Malfoy Hall. She stared at her mother and said "mom cant we be old fashioned and use a broom or something. We have three brooms in the backyard."

Ginny smiled and took her daughters hand. "Kyla. Just do it. You saw your father demonstrate it and he's been gone for ten minutes. He hates to be kept waiting."

Kyla looked at her mother and stepped into the fireplace. She threw the powder down after a moment's hesitation and said "Malfoy Hall."

Kyla felt her body be picked up as if by a violent gust of wind and be thrown against the current. She felt like throwing up. In her head she thought loudly to drown out the sounds of the rapid movement around her _'I knew eating those 8 sausages, 5 strips of bacon, a piece of cake, and the two glasses of strawberry milkshake didn't count as breakfast.'_

She felt the wind begin to settle down and she moved to a crouching position. She felt her stomach revolving in her body and as son as she felt her hands come in contact with something concrete she opened her mouth and expelled all of her breakfast.

Just so happens the concrete she had under her was her father's floor and the space in front of her was the inch that stood between her head and her father's knees. Draco jumped back but was too late when he realized chunks of meat and soggy cake on his brand new dragon leather shoes. His daughter after throwing up all of the food she had in her stomach kneeled up and then fell to her side. Draco rushed to her side after the butler had accidentally forgotten not to use his magic in his master's presence and cleaned up all the thrown up food in the room. Draco took her head in his lap and said "Kyla wake up. Kyla wake up. "God you're just like your mother. Always passing out before I'm done." Lucky for him the butler had no clue what he meant and Draco thanked God he had never told anyone about his night with Ginny. He carried her like she was a baby and took her to what would be her room. He kicked open the double doors and preceded to lie her down on the white-canopied bed with white silk curtains. He took off the jacket she had on and then undid her shoes. He enveloped her with the covers and then sat down next to her hand. He took her hand in his own and left her limp hand in his weak grip. Draco uncertain of what to do could only do that because his mother would do it to him every time after his father would beat him for not achieving the goal his father had set for him in a teaching. Draco thought back to what he was beaten for a moment: archery, fencing, handling swords and daggers, his proper handling of his wand and precisions of where spells would hit, but he was always beaten the worse when he world start to cry or show any sing on weakness. He remembered once, at eight years old, after his father had beaten him for protecting the cat his mother had given him when he was 5 from death. He began to cry saying the cat didn't deserve to die and that the cat was his only friend. His father broke his arm, left 24 bruises on his body, 9 deep cuts and was almost castrated when he started screaming for his mother. He finally felt all the deep emotions in him stir after his father's death. He bent his head down and feeling relief but betrayal began to cry for all the pity he wasn't allowed or given as a child.

Ginny stood in the center of her bedroom. Now it was a bare room with peach walls. She couldn't say they held great memories because they really didn't. It was just a place where she slept. Kyla had slept with her until she turned 12 when they moved here. Something about a man looming outside her window at night scared her. Ginny laughed every time knowing it was probably someone spying on them for Draco. But if they hadn't been she always had her wand under her pillow. She lay down where her bed had once been and felt as if a body had lay down next to her. She turned her head to see nobody there but she knew in her mind it had been Kyla. She always had the habit of sitting for a second too long before she lay down completely. She felt her eyes grow hot and then mumbled, "Why did you have to come back into our lives? We were doing fine without you. Now she's going to know everything that's been going on."

Ginny let the tears flow down the side of her temples as she thought of the war that was still going. All the young women that weren't in school or had an important job or children to care for were forced to be medi-witches in the hospital and Kyla had been squeamish at the sight of blood for years. But if they weren't interested in the medicine unit they had to be in the nameless building with the children that had been left behind with not parents and seeking to be adopted. Kyla would start crying at the sight of seeing other children cry and would want to adopt at least 12 of them without even being able to take care of one of them. Kyla was too young and spoiled to be out on her own and Ginny doubted Kyla would want to stay living at home all her life when there were so many amazing things waiting for her out in the wizarding world.

Ginny smiled but barely when she realized Kyla would one day find a wizard. Oh the happiness, her daughter with one of those wizards who would simply stun a squib who's never seen magic in her life. She'd probably be stunned by the bright blue light that would come out from the wand when performing an anti-pregnancy charm she'd be easily attainable while she thought about how pretty the light was. Kyla had always been attracted to bright neon lights and some smart ass made anti-pregnancy charms glow neon blue at the tip of the wand.

Ginny stood up and then proceeded into the fireplace. She looked around and after making sure there was nothing being left behind she flooed to Malfoy Hall.

Kyla woke up to her bed giving off light shakes and her head screamed out _'oh my God the volcanoes are about to blow and kill the island. I don't want to be a Pompeii victim!'_

She sat up slowly to see her father crying with his back turned to her. He was taking the quick intakes of breaths from the crying so the bed shook a bit with everyone. She kneeled and then scooted off the side of the bed. She came around to him and then with her hand under his chin lifted his face up. He continued crying and he whispered to her "I'm so sorry."

He brought her closer to him and he hugged her waist. "I'm so sorry I never cared. I promise I'll make up the 18 years I've missed out on. I'll make up your first words and your teething, and changing your diapers, and all the times you were sick, and your first little boyfriend and all the stuff he came with, and the talk on where babies came from, and I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you were still innocent to give you the lecture on why you shouldn't have done it. I promise I'm going to make everything up and never beat you like he did."

Kyla was stroking his hair back and she listened attentively while he listed her life's major moments. Well at least the ones she had gone through. She noticed how soft his hair was, like her own. His seemed rougher but it felt like she held velvety clouds in her hand. Her hair next to his own was like rock but when he said how he'd never beat her like he did she stopped. She let him go and sat next to him. "What do you mean like he did? I've never been hit in my life, well only when I was supposed to be hit as a child but that's it."

Draco looked up at her and stared into his own eyes. "I said something wrong."

"Are you okay then?"

"Yeah." He took out a handkerchief form his pocket and then Kyla took it from his hand. She began to softy press it around his eyes and dried the trails his tears had left while she asked, "Did your father used to hit you Draco?"

Draco analyzed the question and pondered whether or not to tell her the truth. At his father' funeral he had promised himself he'd never speak or revive those horrible topics. But then again she was his daughter. He had never talked to her in her life so she might as well be the one to know about his childhood. "Actually," he began, "my father would beat me to a pulp."

Kyla took his hands in her lap after she was finished with his face "Don't worry about it. You've moved on since then. And you haven't missed out on all the things you've listed."

He stared at his hands in hers and asked calmly "what do you mean?"

"Well for one we could still have that talk since I'm still a virgin."

Kyla smiled at how embarrassed she was to even be telling her father she was a virgin. Her smile grew cynical when she saw Draco smile at that. He laughed and said, "Who would've thought that would cheer me up? Hey I have a present for you that I figured would come in handy when you crossed over."

He stood and brought a stack of books over from the desk wrapped in a bright neon green ribbon. She undid the ribbon and began reading the titles aloud "Magic for Dummies or Squibs, Potions 101, Non-wand Magic made simple, Everything a Woman needs to know about the Wizarding World, A Girl's Guide to the Wizarding World, Hogwarts: A History, Easy Spells for Squibs, and Magical Creatures of our Lives. These actually sound helpful to a squib like me."

He then handed over a stack of books that all read the same name and had the same cover.

"What are these?"

"These are all the yearbooks of Hogwarts for the past 50 years. These are only the years your mother came in. All the rest of them are on the shelves organized by years."

Kyla opened the book and searched for her mothers' name in the index. She went to the pages her mother was on and saw a petite girl with long red hair that reached her waist, holding hands with a tall sandy blonde haired guy. The label read her mother's name and Seamus. She scooted closer to her father and said, "Who's this?"

"That was your mother's boyfriend when she was 16. Seamus Finnegan."

"Wasn't I um you know conceived when my mother was 17?"

"Yeah they broke up a few months before her graduation. She said he broke up with her because she wouldn't sleep with him. She said she wanted to wait until she was in a deeper relationship."

"Were you two in a deep relationship? 'Cause from what I heard it was more like a one night thing."

"No we had sort of been together but it was never anything official because she wasn't allowed to be with my type."

"What's your type?"

"A Malfoy."

"So you were in love?"

"I don't know about your mother or about myself in that matter."

"So you still at least like her?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm here to get to know you better right?"

"Don't get smart now. Oh I almost forgot when school starts I want to take you to see Hogwarts since you never went."

He pulled out an envelope form his pocket and said "next week."

"What are these?"

She opened the envelope and saw that there were three tickets to a baseball game she guessed. He looked while she tried to pronounce the word in her head. "It's quidditch. It's a sport we play while flying brooms."

"That sounds cool. Thank you."

Ginny walked in through the door and said, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

Kyla and Draco shook their heads no and Ginny sat next to Kyla. She took one of the books and flipped through the pages. "Hey. How'd you get these?"

"Draco gave them to me. They seem interesting."

Ginny stood, walked to the shelves and grabbed a yearbook and stared at pictures. "Um. Can I borrow this one?"

Kyla said yes while she flipped through the pages of Potions 101. Ginny walked out and Draco stood to reach her and then put his hand on her back. "Let me show you to your room Virginia."

She smiled and said "Ginny. Call me Ginny."

He led her with his hand on her back and she silently walked holding the book against her chest. They walked across the hallway and even past the stairs. "Draco did we leave the wing?"

"Actually yes. We just left the east wing and now we're in the west wing. Your room is in the opposite wing."

"Why?"

"No reason. I remember as a teenager I wanted my own wing so I figured she might want one too."

He led her to double doors and opened them to show Ginny the pastel pink room with a canopy bed in the end of the room with peach blankets. She walked in and saw the mahogany vanity with the jade vanity set. She touched the stone on the brushes and then stared at herself in the mirror. She then walked slowly across the room to not seem too excited and opened the door to her closet. She saw dresses of silk and such expensive materials she'd have to work for 10 years not sleeping at all to be able to afford one of those dresses. She walked in deeper to find nearly 50 pairs of shoes. She turned to stare at Draco who stood near the door. "It's so much Draco."

"I know. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For having the baby."

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to have my child."

"I want to legally adopt Kyla as my daughter and I want to marry you. That's the only way I can get on Kyla's birth papers and be her legal parent."

"But I don't want to marry you."

"Ginny please you have no idea how long I've been waiting to have her in my life and now you want me to just be content with living with her?"

"I would actually."

"Fine then as long as you stay here with me as well. We can work it out if you stay with me in my house."

"I'm already in your house."

"True but I meant stay in a different way. You'll see Ginny. Lots of surprises are coming at you."

Draco had left the room and Ginny still felt her knees were liquid. How could he still cause her to react in such ways when all they ever did was sleep with each other one night? And it wasn't even that good?

Ginny threw herself down on the bed. "Who am I kidding that was the best time I've ever had in my life that involved a bed? The best 9 hours of my life."

Ginny was sure of it now. She did want to be Draco's wife. That was the only thing she had wanted to be since she was about 15 or so. "And if I can't marry I want to at least be something special to him. A lover would be nice. I get all the perks and the great sex. Oh it's on then. Draco is going to be mine, even if I have to use his daughter to get him."

She sat up now with her decision in her head and opened the book she had brought over. It was the year that had just ended and she went straight to the index. She searched up the name Weasley and smiled when she saw that there were about five different Weasley children. She had never stayed in touch with her brothers or her parents when she moved to the islands in fear they'd come get her to bring her home and in fear Draco would be listening by. She turned the pages back to the group pictures and saw a picture of five red heads with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw robes. The oldest was a 7th year in Ravenclaw and when she read the caption under the picture she figured his name was Alexavier. He had the traditional family hair with piercing blue eyes, which matched his robes very nicely. The younger next to him was another boy in Gryffindor robes with red hair but with brown eyes. If she had to guess she'd say that was Ron's oldest son, Jeremiah. Holding Jeremiah's hand was a younger boy with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that was named Isaac. He had to be Jeremiah's younger brother. Finally the last Weasley kids were a set of twin boys with identical Gryffindor robes. They both had the bright red hair and blue eyes but their eyes had noticeable dashes of green in them named Peter and Patrick.

She had no clue to which brothers these kids belonged. She only knew Jeremiah was Ron and Hermione's son and that was it; she guessed on Isaac but had in idea in heck who was the parents of Alexavier, Peter, and Patrick belonged to. She reached for a drawer in the nightstand next to her and withdrew a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly scratched to her mother she was back in London and how sorry she was about leaving without notice. She explained she had to do it for her own safety and was about to go into detail on how _they_ were on the run but her mother would want to know who they were. Her mother still thought she was the innocent little girl who could do no wrong. She had been on of the first Weasley kids to even have a baby after Bill had had Danny when she was 15 and after Percy had gotten married to some girl named Emily and gotten pregnant. She left home when she found out she was pregnant and still had no clue what had been born. Nobody knew whether she was alive nonetheless with a grown child. All her brothers had families probably and were happily married. She would be the only Weasley who had a child out of wedlock. She prayed she wasn't the only one. Last thing she needed was to go to the next Weasley reunion and be the one to be thought the girl who can't keep her legs shut. She finished the letter and then gave it to a passing servant to send it. She was uncomfortable not telling her mother anything just that she was alive and well and back in London. She then retreated to her bed and thought on how her mother would react. A knock came to her door and the butler walked in shortly and said "madam the person whom you wrote to wrote back to you."

Ginny ran to the man and thanked him. She ripped open the letter when he left the room and she read aloud "where have you been child? We've been worried sick for the past years and you don't have the courtesy or even the pity to owl your mother a simple I'm alive mum. Well no bother you can tell me what you've been up to for the past few **YEARS** when you come over. The whole family is getting together at the burrow to celebrate your nephew's (which you knew nothing about being born since you left) first birthday. Come around noon. Love mum."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla sat next to Draco at the dinner table and across from her mother. She stared as her mother and _father_ ate in silence not even giving her a syllable or reassurance that she should feel at home and eat freely. Her mother seemed to stare too long at her plate and Draco too long at the salt next to his mother's hand. "So," she said breaking the code of silence, "does anybody want to tell me what it is we're eating?"

Her mother smiled and said "not really honey just eat it I know you'll like it."

Kyla slowly took a bite of the food and was stunned. It tasted like chicken for some reason. She ate just as quiet as the other two and was growing bored of the wizarding world already. The door slammed open and a blonde girl walked in. She ran up to Draco and hugged him while he continued to eat. "Uncle Draco. Good to see you…and with guests. Hi."

She reached over the table to shake Ginny's hand while she said "Luna."

Ginny shook her hand softly and said covering her full mouth "Ginny," which sounded a lot like she was saying Jenna.

Luna smiled and said "cute name." She turned towards Kyla and said "hi I'm Luna."

Kyla kept her hands where they were: holding her fork and knife while she cut something. "Hi… I'm Kyla."

"Oh my God you're Irish. How cool. I love going to Ireland every summer."

"I'm not Irish. My name is."

"Oh." Luna stood staring at her silently. Draco finally decided to pay her attention. "Why are you here Luna?"

"Daddy thought it'd be nice if I left the house for a while since I've been cooped up there since school ended. He still doesn't let me apparate where I wanna go so I have to fly or use floo powder."

"Well actually I'm glad he did. You can show Kyla here around the places. I know where you like to go might interest her a great deal."

Luna smiled and said "how fun. I haven't had a fun buddy since Diane got transferred to Beuxbaton."

Draco and Luna turned to ask for Kyla's consent on the matter and it was as if she wasn't even there. She sat chewing her meal happily a dreamlike gaze in her eyes. She noticed them both staring at her and said "what? Were you talking to me?"

Draco smiled lightly and said "yeah. Would you like to go out with Luna here and see the wizarding world at night? She knows where all the good places are for someone your age."

Luna smiled as if she held that to great honor and said with awe in her voice "we can go to Beeds."

Kyla began to laugh and said "I outgrew the making bead necklaces when I was about 4 thanks."

"No not beads, Beeds, it's this really cool club for wizards our age and stuff. It opens at around 10:30. It has all the hottest guys in the wizarding world. Today they're having a party for the graduating class of Hogwarts. You should come. You might see your friends."

Draco cut in for her "she didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh well whatever then you can make new friends there."

Kyla turned to stare at her mother over the table and Ginny smiled and said "sure go out. The wizarding world is best in the night for kids."

Kyla barely smiled but grinned and said "okay I guess. But I only have about half an hour to get ready."

"That's enough," Luna said turning on her heel in a turn. "I can have you ready in no time."

Kyla stared at her now empty plate and excused herself from the table. She walked alongside Luna to the hall and then up to her room. Luna sat on the bed and then opened one of the books she had spread on her bed while Kyla took a quick shower.

When she came out Luna was just giggling in delight as she read one of the pages in A Girl's Guide to the Wizarding World. With a towel wrapped tightly around her she proceeded to where Luna was. "What's so funny?"

"Not funny at all. Look there's my uncle Draco. He made a tie for first place in the best eligible bachelor list."

Kyla looked at the picture and indeed realized it was her father staring at her while some dark haired man next to him was trying to edge away from him. "Okay then," Luna said closing the book and walking towards her closet, "okay you can put this on with this cute shirt. These shoes are amazing put these on too."

Kyla was laid out the tight leather pants she had gotten as a joke from a friend with an extremely tight black blouse with small sparks of gold and red fireworks. Then the black skinny heels she was supposed to wear looked almost lethal from this angle. "Um. Are you sure I'm going to be able to move with this on?"

"It really doesn't matter we're changing when we're outside the club."

"Oh." That was all Kyla was able to say. She changed and Luna made her hair appear a shade darker of blonde and then put her make up on. "There now you're perfect Kyla."

Kyla looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She actually looked older and was happy with it. They walked downstairs and Ginny stared as her daughter walked into the room wearing leather and what she herself called the hooker heels. She looked almost comfortable in those clothes, which meant one thing: the hunt for a boyfriend was on already.

"Kyla you look nice for what I think you have in mind."

Kyla innocently stared at her mother and smiled. Ginny knew exactly what they were planning. She huddled the girls closely together and said "it's easier to change your clothes in the bathrooms than outside before you get in because then the bouncers know why you're even there. Kyla you would do good with a leather mini and please that shirt is terrible I'm thinking a tube top would look cute but make sure it leaves a little slip of your stomach showing and try to not hide your little moon."

Luna stared at them in confusion and Kyla lowered her pants to show her tattoo. "Oh how freaky. I have one too." Luna lifted the back of her shirt to bare a crimson red half moon. Kyla stared at hers in comparison to her (what she assumed was her cousin)'s tattoo.

Draco came into the room and then at seeing Kyla choice of clothes stormed towards Ginny and said "you're not actually letting her go out dressed like that."

Ginny turned defiantly towards him and said "it's appropriate for what she wants to go do."

His pupils dilated. "And what's that exactly prostituting herself on the corner of the street?"

Ginny flushed a deep red and said "well if that's what she's after she's under dressed."

Ginny turned to her daughter and said "have a good time honey, try and be back by dawn."

Draco grew even more furious. "Dawn! Do you know all the things she can do by dawn?"

"You're right Draco it's not enough time. Be back tomorrow morning or in the afternoon okay honey."

Kyla smiled and said "okay."

She pulled Luna out of the room by her arm and then shut the door tightly behind them once they were outside. Luna then held a small crystal necklace that had Beeds engraved on the crystals. "Ready, touch it and hold on." Kyla outstretched her hand and heard Luna count to three.

Kyla landed hard against the wall of an alley and felt something knock the wind out of her. Luna had been pushed up against her and then they both fixed themselves up. Luna took her hand and led her towards a dark blue entrance with a long queue and a pair of bouncers dressed in all red. Luna walked up to them and one of them called her over. He held her hand while she bent down under the strap holding the line in place and then she helped Kyla over. Luna then proceeded to hug the bouncer and kiss him profoundly. Kyla turned to stare at the sign on top of the door while Luna continued to make out with her friend in front of the line. They finally tore apart from each other and Luna said to Kyla "this is my boyfriend Kenneth. He can get us in."

Kyla smiled with large amounts of gratitude. He moved out of the way while Kyla and Luna passed through and he did a short series of signs to Luna, which she agreed to. They walked in and proceeded to the bathroom. Luna took out her wand and first transfigured her clothes to a set of skintight black pants that had small slits along her hip and a small black blouse that barely met her ribcage. She tugged on Kyla's hand and then transfigured her pants to a small mini skirt which she pulled down like they had been instructed to do so and her top into a tube top which Kyla forced her to make longer so half of her breast weren't out of the shirt. Luna agreed after a short argument and then proceeded to make the tube top reach mid way to her bellybutton.

Luna then led Kyla outside and said over the loud pulsating music, "if you don' find me and you want to go home just touch the portkey," she handed Kyla the necklace, "you probably won't find me so no you know. Keep away from drinks handed to you and try not to do anything illegal."

Luna turned around and began to walk away when she ran back and added, "oh and older guys hang out here too so ask for ages before anything."

Kyla smiled at these news. The night wouldn't be a complete waste after all.

She smiled excitedly and waved goodbye as Luna went to reunite with her boyfriend at the entrance.

"Interesting place you've chosen to host a small celebration of your son's first year at Hogwarts."

Harry Potter looked over at the red head who currently had his back turned to him and repeated the question again. Ron Weasley turned around and said "hell it has alcohol and that's all that matters to me. Besides I'm keeping an eye out for Alexavier. Bill told me that him and his girlfriend have been caught doing things they shouldn't have been doing in closets and empty classrooms. Alex has already scared Bill twice when she was supposedly late. Monica practically beat Alex to an inch of his life and then proceeded to smack Bill around because he was the one who taught him to pull out his prick and shove it into any hole."

Harry laughed and Ron joined him while his twin brothers came in through the door. Fred and George pushed aside a group of girls who were flocking them as they walked towards Harry and Ron. "Hey Harry, Ron," they both said in unison and then Fred asked "so Harry how's Anna?"

"Wouldn't know, haven't talked to her in about a year."

"It's been that long since we got together huh?"

"Yeah actually. She got pregnant with some other guy's kid when she thought that moving in with me was too extreme and fast."

"Hey you know what I just realized," George asked, "Harry has had enough bad relationships to fill in the slots for the relationships we have yet to fail in."

Harry smirked as George clapped him on the back. Then the group fell silent and Harry turned to look at them. The three brothers were staring off confounded into the corner dance-field at an awkwardly empty space. Harry followed their gazes and his sight landed on a pretty girl pressed up against the wall. A very half naked pretty girl pressed up against the wall. She wore a black or what seemed like leather mini skirt that clung tightly to her hips and a tube top that covered the top of her abdomen.

He squinted and as a bright reflection of the strobe light hit her he saw the outline of her body silhouetted on the wall. Some random guy walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled shyly and walked out with him towards the floor. She began to move in the rhythm of the music and strong feminine curves became obvious. Harry stood up and knocked down his drink. The contents splashed onto the tablecloth but the noise was almost mute due to the volume of the music. But for some odd reason she turned to look at them.

She locked eyes with each of them individually but her gaze fell on Harry last. Her eyes lingered onto Harry's and she began to move more seductively as the music slowed. He stared at her waist as it curved and followed her hips in the endless dance of seduction and chased her long blonde hair to the swell of her bottom when she turned. The music changed in a second to a quick but danceable beat. The guy pulled her towards him and she broke eye contact with Harry to acknowledge his presence. She smiled at him happily and then turned to have him face her back so she was free to look at Harry all she wanted.

Harry locked his eyes onto her and didn't notice when the Weasleys all looked at him. "Harry. Oy Harry, c'mon we get it she's hot."

Harry wasn't even aware who said that but he snapped out of his daze and began to walk towards the dance floor. Ron grabbed his arm and questioned him "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to dance with her."

"She looks young. She's probably illegal a minor and all."

"It's just dancing you know Ron I don't plan on getting her pregnant…just yet."

Apparently only Fred and George found this funny. Harry undid his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. He saw Alexavier dancing with his brunette girlfriend and understood why Bill wanted him watched. The pair were what he called "having sex with clothes on." He tapped Alexavier's shoulder and motioned for him to calm down. Alexavier smiled and turned his girlfriend around. He then said to Harry "no worries uncle Harry, we finally learned all the charms we need to know."

The comment failed to comfort him and made him begin to worry about the first group of Weasley great-grandchildren. Harry kept walking towards the girl and when he turned to look for her she was gone. He retreated to the bar and ordered himself another drink. The bartender gave him another of his original drink and in anger gulped it. He set his glass down with violence. A hand came down on his own and a soft voice urged him, "calm down. You could have hurt yourself."

Harry turned to look and smiled t seeing her there next to him. "Hi I'm Harry." She smiled and replied "Kyla."

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Sure. What do you recommend?"

Harry smiled and ordered a drink. She slowly drank it trying to not get drunk too quickly. She tasted the soft liquor and a string tang of sweetness. "What is it called?"

"A Mary Magdalene."

Remembering Luna's advice she said, "How old are you?"

"36. You?"

Kyla smiled and said rationally "27."

She finished her drink in two hits and pulled on his hand to go dance. Harry obliged and followed her diligently to the dance floor. Harry couldn't lie to himself he had no idea how to dance this music. He tried to identify it as part of any genre and all he could sum up was a very mutated type of techno. Kyla seemed to be accustomed to the dancing since she was swiftly moving to its' beats swaying her hips with calm yet quick movements. She looked at him while she danced and grabbed his waist. Pulling him towards her body she directed him in small movements while she did the elaborate dancing. She moved his hands to her back and he as if by command pressed her against his lean frame. She smiled childishly and kept her slow erratic movements but she brought her face up to his own and said "I'm not sleeping with you if you don't dance at least one song."

With that blunt tip he began to follow her maniac actions trying not to smile as her pelvis grinded up against his own due to her height. When she felt his body surge to life during a very close and heated one of those humping songs she pulled down his head and whispered to him "you've held up your part of the deal." With that she brought his head down and kissed him.

Yeah this is my like first alone fic with no help and I need a beta reader I guess is what you call it. Soif you're interested please email me at: and say that you're up for it. The only real difference is that you'll be read the chapters a few days in advance and can help me sorts correct it. Anyway thanks for the reviews I've already gotten for the fic in general. Reviews by far make me write faster so yeah you know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed as they waited for the elevator in the building. Why did he have to live on the freaking 36th floor. The door opened and the teenager who was in charge of it greeted him with a nod. He stood near Kyla and tried to not act as awkward as he felt. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. She had changed before they left the club into normal blue jeans and a skimpy shirt with fireworks on the front. It would have been a very interesting distraction to the elevator guy to see him walk in with a woman who was wearing less than a strip of cloth. The bell chimed and then the elevator boy said "your floor Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at him and Kyla walked out in front of him. She was headed towards the only door at the end of the corridor. Harry was about to leave when he turned on the boy and said slipping him a rather large tip, "no one has to know I brought home a friend tonight okay?"

"Not at all sir. She seems lovely. Have a great evening."

He turned and looked towards his door while walking towards it. Kyla was reclining against the wall and then it was that he noticed her gorgeous breasts. They were too enticing and now he had to use more control to not stare at her. He opened the door with his key and walked into his suite. She smiled as she glided in. He closed the door behind her and she grinned and said, "Is this the penthouse suite?"

"Yeah it is."

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

He headed towards the bar and she sat down on the plush black sofa. He made himself a drink and gulped it down before he asked if she wanted one. She didn't reply but came over and sat in front of the bar on one of the stools. "I would actually but not with too much alcohol. I can't hold too much of it."

He made her the softest drink he knew and then made the strongest for himself. He moved around the bar and sat next to her. She looked at him and began to laugh. He took sips of his drink. _"Why is she laughing? Oh God she's probably gone home with guys before and they were never this slow. She's laughing because I'm acting like a virgin."_

"Oh Harry you kill me."

"Really why?"

"I'm more nervous than you are but you're letting it show on a lot more."

"How do you know I'm not more nervous than you are right now?"

"You look like someone who doesn't normally pick girls up at the club and brings them home with him. You look like this is your first time."

"It is."

"Mine too. Picking anyone up that is."

"You picked me up? I thought I did that."

"No I called you over and I let you think you picked me up."

They laughed together and then progressed to the sofa. "So Harry what to you do for a living?"

"I'm an auror."

She innocently smiled and said, "What do they do?"

"Oh they basically hunt evil people down and send them to Azkaban"

"Oh."

"And you?"

Kyla knew it was coming and thought up something that could never backfire on her… the guilt trip. "Well right now I have no job. I was fired from my last job as an interior designer when I wouldn't sleep with my boss. I just moved to London actually."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a month now."

She moved closer to him and set down her drink. He put his down as well and then she put her head down on the pillow behind her. "You're not married right?"

"No. Single for the past few months."

"Try years on my side."

"How can you be single for so long?"

"I've been traumatized. Dated a guy for two years. We were engaged after that and then a week after he proposed he says he's gay. Been avoiding men since. I recently saw him and his boyfriend a few weeks ago. They seem very happy together so I'm okay with it."

"Well my story sounds pretty boring next to mine. I dated a girl for about a year or so then when I asked her to move in with me she thinks I'm moving too fast. We break up after that and then about a month later she's pregnant with some guy's kid who she met at a bar."

"We seem good for each other then."

"I'd have to agree on that."

She brought her finger up to his glasses and took them off. "Can you see anything without them?"

"Not really. Up close I see a blur and from far away I see less."

She set them down on the table in front of them and held his face in her hands. "You look like a little kid without your glasses on." He smiled and his crystalline green eyes looked straight at her. "You look like a blob of colors to me."

"Am I a pretty blob?"

"Very."

She pushed aside a lock of hair that was near his eyes and smiled when it fell back in his face the second she moved her fingers. "I'm closing my eyes so we're the same in the sight department."

"I appreciate that."

She closed them and felt warm breath near her own lips before they settled on her own.

Ginny stared into the fire while Draco stared at her in the study. "I can't believe you let her out like that."

Ginny looked at him and commented, "she's not a child, and she can take care of herself."

"This is her first night in the wizarding world and you just throw her out there in leather."

"If I remember correctly you were wearing leather the night she was made."

"That fails to comfort me."

"I know and I didn't want to. Kyla makes good decisions. She knows what happens after things happen, that's why she steers clear of all of them."

"So I was told. She's a virgin then."

"Yes she is. For the time being that is. She's never had drugs or done anything illegal."

"She sounds like she was raised by a good mother."

Ginny smiled at him and returned her gaze to the fire. He looked at Ginny sitting in her stuffed chair with her feet under her. He moved to the chair that was next to her.

"I'm sorry I ever threatened to take her away from you."

"I know you wouldn't have."

"Yes. And I'm sorry it took me so long to come and get you two."

She was quiet. "Why did it take you so long?"

"My father kept hounding me and I had to keep things going at a stable pace here. If I couldn't prove myself to him he would never leave the money to me. I needed it to support you two. I did it for you."

"Me or the baby?"

"Both of you Gin."

She moved her legs to the front of her body and hugged them to her. "We went through so much waiting for you to show up on our doorstep and take us away."

"Away from what?"

"From my family, society, your father. He was the reason it took so long and why we were on such bad terms."

"He was."

"I cried myself to sleep the night I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I had just finished school, barely seventeen and I was pregnant."

Draco kept quiet and let her speak her past grieves.

"I was scared to tell my parents. What would they think of me? The innocent daughter who had had the cute schoolgirl crush on Harry Potter was pregnant with a man's baby and she wouldn't say his name. I wasn't going to tell them it was yours. My brothers were even more of a problem. They had such hate for you I don't know why but it killed me to think that they would see Kyla and automatically know who was her father. She looked just like you.

"I told you out of hope. I figured if you knew you could offer some advice. Keep it, have it and put it up for adoption, let someone we know raise it until we're ready, marry me and claim her as your own, or help me get through with life with her even if you didn't want a say in her raising."

"You told me you were pregnant in a letter."

"But I was there in person while you read it at least."

Draco had receiver her letter to meet him in the flower shop in Diagon Alley. She had been there waiting for him near the enchanted roses that changed colors. When she saw him she had smiled dryly and handed him a folded piece of parchment. It was simple and to the point. I'm pregnant and don't know what to do. He has stared at it for a minute and asked the stupidest question of his lifetime. "It's mine?"

She had nodded her head and then broke down crying. The flower shop owner saw them but left them alone or the while they were there. "Draco I'm only seventeen. I don't even have a job yet, I can't afford a baby."

"I'll help you. We're going to have the baby and it'll all be fine. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

She had cried when he had said it meaning the baby and not you meaning the baby and her. "Come on Gin, let's go have a butterbeer."

He held her hand while they walked and sat down. She had snuggled up against him while she continued crying and he patted her hand softly. "I'll arrange a place for you to have the baby in private and then support you two. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. They're not going to know."

"What are you going to do when you start to show?"

"I'm going to run away from home and the have the baby. When I'm ready to tell them I will."

"That's fine by me. You do what you need to do."

"Will the baby have your name?"

"I don't think it can. I don't want people knowing just yet either. We'll wait until I get my money and then I can adopt her."

"You can't marry me now?"

"They'll know why we're doing it out of the blue."

"I don't think you want the baby."

"Well it doesn't matter if I want it or not Ginny. It's already coming."

She had stood up and defiantly said she didn't need his help. He didn't hear from her until the day after she gave birth. It had been a healthy girl. Then she stayed in the country for a few more years and they were on good and bad terms. Then she disappeared for a few years until he found her in Hawaii.

Draco looked back at her now. She was who she claimed to be. She was independent and never asked for him help. She had raised a child on her own with no one knowing where she was for two decades when she had only been a child herself. He went up to her and made her stand. He took her in his arms and hugged her hard. "I'm sorry Gin. I love you."

Kyla lay back on the soft bed under her while Harry kissed her. They advanced rather quickly from the sofa to the bedroom. A kiss and they both relaxed and started what they were there for. Harry moved his mouth down to her jaw and her neck and she giggled. He stopped and looked down at her a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry. I'm ticklish there."

"Then I'll be careful around there, or I might think you're laughing for other reasons."

He returned his mouth to their spot over hers. She felt hands stroking her side, her hips, the side of her breast, and her shoulder sending her hairs on edge.

Then she remembered something; she was a virgin. It would be awkward to sleep with a supposed 27-year-old woman and then see blood on your sheets the morning after. "Harry."

He stopped again and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Well um. It's been a while since I last did this."

"Me too."

"No I don't just mean months. I haven't had sex in years. When I gave up on guys I gave up on everything that comes with them."

He laughed and said "don't worry I'll take things slow if you want."

"Could you please?"

He laughed again and kissed her lips softly. "I will."

After quiet moments of kisses and caresses and fumbling and laughter while they undressed each other, they watched each other. Kyla moved under him and he silently stared at her. She passed her hand over the dark hair on his chest and listened to the silence around them. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Did they ever say that while you were naked under them?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Did they ever tell you that they had to close their eyes?"

"Why did you close them?"

"It's better than trying to see something without my glasses. I know you have little black blob on your hip I think."

"Yep. My tattoo."

"A tattoo huh. I'll tell you what I think of it tomorrow when I can see it."

She laughed and then she knew he was going to be her first. She didn't want to lie to him about her virginity but she liked the pace he was going at. It wasn't too slow or too fast for her. He kissed her back when she had sat up and she in turn put her head to the side returning his kisses on his shoulder. He stroked her body until her skin was pink and his was eagerly waiting what would happen later on. He laughed a lot, whenever he barely touched her making featherlike caresses on her thighs, when he kissed the crook of her back, and when his hair would leave a trail of tickling where he was kissing. She kissed him most and gave attention to his chest with her tongue. He discovered rather quickly that his nipples were erogenous zones; hers were way more than that. He would hold her in his palm and slowly touch her while they kissed, losing one feeling over the other. When she was pressing small fluttering kisses to his stomach she stopped and looked up at him her long hair tickling his abdomen. She smiled and moved the hair out of his eyes. "I'm ready."

He moved to settle himself over her and said, "Okay here goes."

Ginny listened to the noises around she and only heard her sobbing. But she had heard him say that he loved her. That sure was unexpected. She cried harder telling herself that she heard those words 18 years too late. It was overdue but she wanted to hear them. She wanted him to be a part of her life but not like this. Not when he was too focused on trying to make peace with his daughter. It was Kyla's turn to have him she already had her chance. She pushed him away and stumbled to gain her posture. "I can't say that I feel the same way after such a long time waiting. The want to hear you say that stopped a few years ago when I knew you weren't coming back for us."

"But I did go back for you two."

"Two decades later."

"Does it matter how long it took me just as long as I did?"

"Yes it does. I waited for you for years. I waited so Kyla could have her real father raise her. I was proposed to six times in those years and I kept turning them down. I didn't want to put Kyla through having to question why you abandoned us and I got over it so quickly."

"Why didn't you just accept any one of those proposals then?"

"How could I when you were still in my mind? You were my first, the father of my daughter, in my mind I wanted the happy ending when you would run to us and marry me and give Kyla your name."

"But you know that I couldn't do that Virginia."

"No, you chose not to. Why should I care if my parents knew that I was pregnant as long as there was someone there to back me up?"

"Why am I always labeled as the bad guy in your life?"

She was at the door by now and with her hand on the knob she simply stated, "You were never labeled as the bad guy you just chose to be the right guy at the wrong time."

She walked out of the room and sprinted to her room. She flopped herself onto the bed and then let out the tears that had been labeled for Draco.

Kyla held the sheets to her chest as if for dear life. She bit her lip in thought, _"I must look like the virgin image. As if it wasn't obvious. He did say I was a bit small."_

The only thing that actually scared her more was something she was too scared to look at. If there was blood on the sheets then she couldn't deny it at all. She could have simply said that she was small, she knew a friend who was like that. She said it was like she was losing her virginity each and every time with her boyfriend. She exhaled and turned over on her side to see if he was asleep. If he was she could sneak out the dirty sheets and put clean ones on somehow. It was only a few hours past midnight.

He wasn't. He was staring at her at eye level. She began to panic and looked down at the sheets, which she clutched in her grasp. He stared at the crown of her head. Her hair seemed lighter with the moonlight shining on it. Finally he broke the silence between them.

"Is this your natural hair color?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head no. "My hair is a few shades lighter than this. My friend did a spell to make it look darker."

She looked at his pitch black hair and tried to seem relaxed. "Who has the dark hair in your family?"

"My dad did. My mom was a red-head."

She smiled faintly. "My mom is a red-head too. My dad is a blonde."

"So you have your father's hair too?"

"Yeah."

He brushed her hair onto his pillow and played with a tuft of her hair. "Do you plan on leaving anytime soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're giving off a very strong feeling that you're a bit hyped up and about to leave."

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I?"

"Exactly why would you? If you did leave I could just go to work in the morning and look you up. Just by knowing what your parents hair color is and your name I can find you before the end of the day."

"If you're trying to turn me on again you're heading in the wrong direction."

"So you won't leave while I'm asleep?"

"Depends. Are you a heavy sleeper?"

"Not usually."

"Then it would be a waste of time to try and leave when I would probably get caught."

She let go of her pincer-like grip of the sheets and snuggled closer to him. She could always sneak out early in the morning.


End file.
